Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!
Appearing NOTE: THIS WILL BE A LONG LIST Ultras Zhu Huong Ng *Ultraman One (Character) (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale. After being informed by Virus, he ventured to the Universe where BigD's Ultras come from to recruit allies before returning to his home universe and joining the battle) *Ultraman Zanki (Recruited by Cure from Land of Light) *Scorpium Ultras **Ultraman Cure (Scorpium Ultra) (To One Continuity) **Ultraman Virus (Scorpium Ultra) (To the Primordial Light Universe) **Dark Sceptor (To the Ultra Lineage Universe) **Ultraman Lava (Scorpium Ultra) (To Kit's Showa Universe) **Ultraman Spectrum (Recruited by Cure from the Land of Light, to Ultraman Super Powered's Universe) *Ultraman Geed (Reboot Version) (Not counted to the list) *Ultraman Deathcium (Recruited by Zero to join the battle, to Leg and Brotein Universe) Cdr *Ultraman Legacy (Comes from Post Legacy Series) *Ultraman Sect (Comes from Post Legacy Series) *Ultraman Flame (Comes from Post Legacy series) *Ultraman Spoiler (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) *Ultraman Nerf (Comes from Post-Taisen) *Ultraman Average (Comes from Post-Taisen) Moar *Ultrasaur (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) *Ultraman Aegis (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale *Ultraman June (Comes from nowhere, at any point of time) *Ultraman Deino (Comes from middle of his series, after Ultra Space and sent to Geed's Universe) *Ultraman Might (Might is dragged along by June) *Ultraman Super Powered (Comes from his own universe) Furno *Ultraman Zora (Comes to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of his finale) *Ultraman Lugiel (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) *Ultraman Blizzard (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) Emgaltan *Ultraman Blank (Comes after Ultraman Prince's series) *Ultrawoman Zena (Comes after Ultraman Prince's series) *Ultraman Beast (Emgaltan) (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) CBeard *Ultraman Zero Alter (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) Kit *Ultraman Lightning (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) *Ultrawoman Tetra (Comes from same timing as Lightning and Junior) *Ultraman Magnus (Comes from same timing as Lightning and Junior) *Ultraman Coral (Comes from after his movie) *Ultraman Junior (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) *Ultraman Blaze (Comes from some point after Zora's finale) Mao *Prisman (Comes from Post-Prisman) The Moonshard *Ultraman Leg (Comes from M78 universe in a faraway post-apocalyptic future 87017) *Ultraman Brotein (Comes from M78 universe in a faraway post-apocalyptic future 87017) Big *Ultrawoman Zeperion (Comes from Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier) *Ultraman Prime (Comes from Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier) *Ultraman Notus (Comes from after his series and movie) Other Heroes Emgaltan *Mirrablaze (Comes from after the Return of the Chaos Header) Kit *Lightning's Demaaga. Playing a Minor Role Zhu Huong Ng *Scorpium Ultras **Ultraman Celestial (Scorpium Ultra): To Parody Garrison Universe **Ultraman Trident (Scorpium Ultra): To Kit's Universe **Ultraman Vader (Scorpium Ultra): To Legacy's Universe **Ultraman All (Scorpium Ultra): To Em's Showa Universe **Ultraman Windy (Scorpium Ultra): To Mirrablaze's Universe **Ultrawoman Yvon (Scorpium Ultra): Minor Character (as Sakura) *Ultrawoman Lila *Ultrawoman Jane *Ultrawoman Zeth *Ultraman Zero (One Continuity): To Prisman's Universe *Genesis Messiah: Appears in the beginning to dispatch the various Scorpium Ultras to recruit Ultras from other universe to aid Geed in need fighting Kumasaga. Villains *Kumasaga: The main antagonist, he is a powerful dark sorcerer with the ability to use a riser in a way that summons fusion monsters rather than transforming himself into one. Zhu Huong Ng Unique to the Crossover *Reiza (Greeza II + Reibatos) *Grand Killersaurus (Grand King + U-Killersaurus Neo) *Maga-End (Magata No Orochi + Black End) From Geed Reboot Series *Zaizoa (Zaigorg + Maga-Tanothor) *Zeleking (Zetton + Eleking) *GZ-ton (Galactron + Zetton) *Reigoras (Lagoras Evo + Reigubas) *Ganstar (Gan-Q + Bemstar) *Panberos (Pandon + Dark Galberos) *Prisdeus (Madeus + Pris-Ma) *Elekflash (Eleking + Mega Flash) *King Galactron (King Joe + Galactron) *Skull Gomora (Gomora + Red King) *Thunder Killer (Eleking + Ace Killer) *Pedanium Zetton (Zetton + King Joe) *Bemzeed (Bemstar + Zetton) *Strong Gomorant (Tyrant + Gomora) Furno *Whip Verokron (Twin Tail + Verokron) *Dinozaur Tank (Dinozaur + Dinosaur Tank) Kit *Thunder Gyabish (Eleking + Perfect Gyabish) *Darklomora (Darklops Zero + Mecha Gomora) *Tigris Bemstar (Bemstar + Astromons) *Zandyeron (Adult Zandrias + Star Bem Gyeron) *Warp Zegactron (Galactron + Zegan) *Ravenous Kelstron (Earthtron + Kelbeam) *Volcano Pandon (Pandon + Birdon) *Blood Killadoras (Red Killer + Kanedoras) *Medusa Bogargon (Bogal + Gargorgon) *Cho Gattaitan (Five King + Zeppandon) *Omega Darkness (Chaos Darkness + Armored Darkness) Moar *Burning Burning Bemustra (Crest Bemustron enhanced with the capsules of Gomora, Red King, Ace Killer, Eleking, Zetton, King Joe, Tyrant and Bemstar) Em *Kuwagazeton (Zetton + Kuwaganda) *Death Zetton (Zetton II + King Joe) *Reconstruction King (King Joe + U-Tom + Darklops Zero + Crazygon + Dump Kong + Inpelaizer + Beatstar + Guinje + Dozilla + HellzKing + Iron Rocks + Dragodos + Narse) *Crest Bemustron (Bemular + Arstron) *Flame Bloome (Black End + Silver Bloome) *Cosmic Pazuzu Vanguard (CPV) (COV + Pazuzu) *Gaznero Bemstar (Bemstar + Galactron) *King Algae Bloome (Kingsaurus III + Astromons + Silver Bloome) *Illusion King (Wutan + Jabala) *Grand Mess (Alien Baltan + Alien Mephilas + Alien Hipporito + Eleking + Gomora + Red King) *Mechagiras Warper (Mechagiras + Bullton + Pris-Ma) *Red Adapter (Zaragas + Red Killer) Plot Kumasaga, a powerful dark sorcerer born from Minus Energy within Geed's universe, after being banished by Ultraman King thousands of years ago, has been monitoring said universe using his abilities, awaiting the moment to strike. After the demise of Belial and Gilbaris, Kumasaga finally decides to make his bid for conquest of Geed's universe, re-entering it and taking possesion of Belial's Riser and Kaiju Capsules, which had been scattered in his death. With the situation being quite dire, Genesis Messiah decides to scour the multiverse for heroes to aid in the fight against Kumasaga. Finding the universes of several Ultras, Genesis Messiah dispatches the Scorpium Ultras to visit these universes, inform the desired heroes of the situation, and enlist their aid in the battle against Kumasaga. Prologue In the darkness of space, several beings were dueling with one another, energy beams were fired across the battlefield, neither side seemed to be overpowering the other. A silver giant covered in blue and red markings was blasted back by an electric beam, Zero was his name. "Can somebody remind me how we got ourselves in a situation like this?" he demanded before dodging several energy blasts heading towards him. "Basically, that Virus guy told us that his god warned him and his crew of some dark wizard and that we needed to come with him to help protect the multiverse from the bad dude. One thing led to another and now we're fighting chimera abominations in One's home universe." responded a blue Ultra who fired a snowflake-shaped disc at a monster he was fighting. "Speaking of One, where is he? It's his buddies that got us in this mess in the first place." All the sudden, a monster that had tried to sneak up on the Ultra was blasted by a beam and knocked back, the Ultra turned to see what had happened, only for a green and red Ultra with three blades resting on his head to land in front of him, his back turned to the blue giant, "I am right here Blizzard". "Huh, figured so..." responded the icy Ultra, surprised by the sight. "CAN I GET SOME HELP HERE?!?" shouted a red and silver Ultra who was running away from a monster with large red horns and fangs, catching both One and Blizzard's attention. A giant whose whole body was glowing white performed a jumping kick that knocked the beast onto the floor. "Phew, that was a close one, thanks Legacy." said the Ultra that was being chased. "No problem Junior." he responded before charging at the monster and beginning to wrestle with it. Blizzard and One stared at the fight before another Ultra, bearing a resemblance to Geed's Primitive form landed next to them. "These things are certainly tougher than they look, even though we outnumber them they still are beating us down..." They all turned to face an Ultra using his tail to slam a monster before firing a beam at it, only for the beast to absorb it through one of its hands and fire it from the other, blasting the Ultra back where he landed next to the group, "Ya think?" he said and dashed at the monster, continuing its duel with it. "You got that right Spoiler." said One sarcastically while trying to think of a way to beat the monsters, he was soon caught off-guard by a barrage of fireballs shot at them by a monster resembling a Zetton covered in Pedanium armour. The monster charged at them, pushing an Ultra that had tried to stop it away with minimal effort, the same Ultra jumped on its back but was knocked down once more. "Here's an idea, why don't we take these things on in groups of two or three?" said Aegis who struggled to hold Pedanium Zetton in place. "Kind of a simple idea but alright..." said Spoiler, he and the others soon regrouped with all the other Ultras. "Here's the plan, Legacy and Blizzard gang up on Skull Gomora, Lightning can block out Thunder Killer's electric abilities while Beast takes it down, Zero, me and Aegis will slice Pedanium Zetton with Sluggers, Lugiel can take Crest Bemustron, Zora and Junior will try to overcharge Bemzeed with excess energy and finally Ultrasaur alongside Spoiler will destroy Strong Gomorant. Now let's go!" One said to the team before they all faced their targets. "Anything besides having to fight that energy sucking nightmare will do!" shouted Ultrasaur as he jumped towards Strong Gomorant, striking it with his knee on the chest and knocking it back. Legacy and Blizzard charged at their foe, punching it repeatedly before striking its chest with energized punches that sent Skull Gomora stumbling back. The beast charged up flaming energy and stomped the ground, creating fireballs that were shot at the Ultras, only to be blocked by their combined barriers. The Ultras continued their battle with the monster, firing light rings at the monster which merely bounced off its hide. Blizzard attempted to tackle the monster but was struck by it's horns and blasted back by a wave of energy released from them, Legacy grabbed Skull Gomora's tail, removing it with a single slash of his Enhanced Legacy Blade before the monster turned to him, as it marched towards the Ultra it was suddenly frozen in place by Blizzard's Glacier Ray that had been fired behind its back, Legacy then took out the frozen monster with his Enhanced Legacy Beam. Meanwhile, Thunder Killer was firing electric bolts from its chest which Lightning blocked with his body, as they did not affect him. Beast fired his Monster's Roar which Thunder Killer promptly absorbed, the spikes on its shoulders began to glow before he beam was redirected at the two Ultras, causing a large explosion. "Perhaps if I take out those spikes it wont be able to do that" said Lightning as he telekinetically removed and threw his slugger at the fusion beast which deflected it with its giant claw back at Lightning. Beast charged and engaged in physical combat with the monster but was easily overpowered, that was until he transformed into his Horned Defender form, now green in color and bulkier in appearance, he punched the monster repeatedly, blocking its claws with his forearms before pushing it away with several Plasma Balls fired at point blank. Overpowered by Beast's superior physical strength, Thunder Killer wrapped its tail around the Ultra and began to shock him, suddenly its tail and shoulder spikes were cut off by Lightning's three sluggers, surprising Thunder Killer before Beast finished it off by impaling it with his horns and blowing it up from the inside with his Energy Overload. Nearby was Zero Alter who used his Sluggers to slash Pedanium Zetton, the beast's Pedanium armour however was not affected by the repeated attacks and began to block them before blasting the Ultra away with a fireball. One and Aegis charged at the monster from behind, knocking it over and striking it with fast punches while it was still down, suddenly the monster vanished and reappeared behind them, blasting the Ultras with powerful blasts of red electricity, knocking them back only for Zero Alter to deliver a flaming kick to the back of its head, making the monster fall over on its face. With the monster still down, the Ultras had time to regroup and think of a new plan, once the fusion monster got back on its feet it blasted the Ultras with a beam of flames covered in red lightning,shot from its chest, creating a massive explosion on impact. Once the smoke cleared the fusion beast marched at its place, making hellish screeches along the way. To its surprise, the Ultras were gone, it looked around before being stuck in the back by several Sluggers, soon the Ultras found themselves flying around the monster in circles, blasting it with their Emerium Slasher, Emerium Blaster and Rainbow Slash while their sluggers cut through it from all angles. Having weakened the monster enough, the trio landed and fired their Wide Zero Crack, Wide Aegis Cannon and One Cross Shot at it, the beast tried blocking the beams with a barrier but ultimately it failed to stop the beams that stuck and destroyed the fusion monster. The trio had succeeded in defeating their foe but the couldn't help but notice he leftover energies of their beams moving around, suddenly the energies were absorbed by one of Bemzeed's arms and fired out the other, only barely missing Junior and Zora who struggled to hold their own against the creature. The monster absorbed leftover heat in the atmosphere from Skull Gomora and Pedanium Zetton's fireballs and redirect them as a massive ball of flames. Junior fired is Ultra Shuriken and Zora his Zorium Attack at the monster, barely affecting it as it continued its violent assault. "If we keep going like this I doubt we'll ever win, we should just move on with the plan." said Junior anxiously. "Humph, fine... but if this thing redirects this attack too I swear I'll freak out!" Zora replied before transforming into his Legacy Praetorian form and splitting himself into 6 copies of himself as they all fired their beams directly at the monster's hand. Bemzeed made an attempt to absorb them but its hand began to crack before it imploded from the overwhelming energy, leaving the monster with only one hand and fusing again. Zora charged at the monster, calling forth Power Type's Strength and delivering a powerful punch at Bemzeed's face, sending it flying backwards. Once it got up, the two engaged in physical combat, their fists colliding with immense force. As Bemzeed lacked one hand, Zora had an obvious advantage though the monster didn't seem to be giving up as it began to hack and slash at Zora with its claws, dealing more damage compared to earlier. As the Ultra backed off he was struck by light bullet after light bullet from Bemzeed, stunning him. The beast dashed at the Ultra o finish him off only to be kicked in the face by Junior and shot back, the two soon fired their eye beams and Specium Spark respectively neither seeming to overpower the other in power. Junior soon spread his arms apart to fire a giant version of his signature beam, the empowered Wide Specium Spark that blasted and destroyed the fusion beast. TBA Trivia *The movie title/name is given and suggested by Cdr. Category:Fan Movies Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Furnozilla Category:BigD2003 Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Emgaltan Category:Mao Wu Kong [[C